


Entertain Me

by NotJ0shDun



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Clony - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, This Is STUPID, clay jensen is Gay, this is pure smut, tony padilla is gayer, well maybe a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotJ0shDun/pseuds/NotJ0shDun
Summary: In which Clay learns one phrase in Spanish and Tony looses his shit.





	Entertain Me

Clay was sitting next to Tony in the library, trying to figure out how he was going to execute his plan. Clay was needy, and bored. That wasn't a good combination, at least not now. Tony was attempting to study for his bio quarterly, but that seemed to be a very hard task with Clay constantly kissing his cheek and poking his arm.

"Tony. Tony. Pay attention to me!", Clay whined, sounding like a child.

Tony sighed and turned towards  Clay wondering why his boyfriend was being so fucking _needy._ He wasn't complaining though.

"What do you want Clay? I know you can clearly see me studying here, or are you just blind?" Tony said sighing, pushing his bio book to the side to give Clay the attention that he was asking for. Clay just smirked at him, laughing a bit to himself. 

"Well you have my attention now. Entertain me." Tony said, not realizing the affect that those very two words had on Clay.

"Well, since you asked for it," Clay said leaning in real close to Tony's ear, making sure he was quiet enough so no one could hear but loud enough that Tony would hear him perfectly clear, "Es una lástima que estas estudiando ahora, realmente quiero que me cojas." 

Tony took a sharp inhale in and gripped the table as hard and he could without breaking it, clenching his teeth and letting out a small but strained "What did you say?"

Clay leaned back in to Tony's ear, ready to repeat the phrase at any point in time,  _just_ to see Tony's reaction.

"If you want me to repeat myself, I said -" Clay was cut off by Tony's rough grip on his wrist and his once again clenched jaw and strained voice, "I heard you the first time. My question is, why would you say that to me, _now_ , of all times, when I am like you said, studying, for my test?"

Clay smirked and chuckled, looking tony up and down, and said "Well, you said to entertain you."

Tony muttered a small ' _fuck'_ gathering his belongings so he and clay could get out of here before the bell rings, before any one would notice they were gone.

"C'mon Clay, we're leaving. If thats what you wanted, now your gonna -" Tony was cut off by the sound of the belling ringing, a noise that he would usually appreciate, but now he was dreading because this means he had one more  _fucking_ class to get through, with Clay's words repeating through his skull, causing his hard on to reappear at any given time in class.

"Saved by the bell," Clay said to Tony walking away very slowly, "See you later." With that Clay was off, walking and talking to Jeff as if that entire situation did not just happen, only turning around once to smirk and wink at Tony, which then caused the shorter boy to be even more frustrated that before, in more than one way.

 

 

                                                                                                                      -

 

 

After a hilarious 47 minutes (on Clay's part at least, Tony texted Clay a different variation of 'fuck you' every five minutes, in which Clay responded each time with 'wait till the period is over, babe'), Clay walked out of his class and through the front doors already seeing Tony standing by the Mustang, looking agitated and ready to leave.

"You're desperate, aren't you?" Clay half yells at Tony, laughing when he bites his lip and turns his head away.

Clay walks up to Tony kisses him on the cheek, and asks him if hes okay in the most innocent way possible.

"Okay? Do you fucking think i'm okay?" Tony seethed at Clay, grabbing him by his jacket and pulling him in for a long, passionate, and very heated kiss. Clay leaned into the kiss, biting Tony's lip and moaning in the process, with Tony's tongue exploring Clay's mouth telling him inaudibly that  _this isn't even close to what your gonna get when we get to your house._ Tony broke apart from Clay, looking at the blue eyed boys lips, his eyes, and back to those lips.

_God, those lips would look pretty around his_ _co-_

Well fuck.

"Get in the car. Now." Tony said to Clay in an extremely dominant and demanding voice, which turned Clay on even more than he already was. Tony hopped in the drivers seat while Clay was already in the passengers seat, lounging and looking through his tapes as if nothing just happened, as if he wasn't thinking about what Tony was going to do to him later and the noises that would come out of Tony's pretty little mouth, and Tony's rough hands running across his neck, across his torso, and grabbing his-

Well, fuck.

Tony coughed, noticing Clay was lost in his thoughts, and tentatively put his hand on his thigh, not too far down, but close enough up to make groan lightly, desperate to be touched and rubbed and just _fucked._

They drove the rest of the short ride in comfortable silence, listening to soft music on the radio and Tony's hand rubbing Clay's thigh smoothly, both waiting until they reached Clay's house, both desperate to fuck.

After the longest 6 minutes of both of their lives, they finally pulled up to the house and wasted no time getting out of the car, they rushed towards the front door, eagerly both trying to get through the small doorway at once, and ending up stumbling on each other, almost falling to the ground.

Tony and Clay made it exactly four steps up the stairs before Clay's dad called them down, both the boys audibly sighing at the father who was unknowingly being an annoying cock block.

"Hey boys, would you like something to eat, a sandwich? Crackers?" Clay's dad said, looking between the boys, and suddenly realizing that they definitely weren't here for crackers or sandwiches. 

Clay awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and looked to his father, the floor, and back to his father again. His father got the message, and walked away shaking his head slightly and muttering something about having to go grocery shopping. 

Tony chucked and grabbed Clay's hand and began to quickly drag him up the stairs, Clay being forced to follow behind because _shit,_ Tony is fucking _fast_. 

"Vamos, mi amor, we have things to do." Tony said in a deep voice that made shivers run up Clay's spine and did things to his head. And not the one resting on his shoulders.

Once they reached his room, Clay shoved Tony against his door, simultaneously closing it and taking control of the situation. He kissed Tony, roughly and with dominance, their tongues dancing with each other, exploring their mouths as if this was a new experience, as if this was going to be the last time they would ever kiss.

Tony quickly took control of the situation, grabbing Clay's hips while picking him up, walking over to his bed and gently tossing Clay down.

Tony took a moment to admire Clay in his vulnerable state, eyes half lidded, hair disheveled, and shirt riding up exposing his pale hip bones. 

"Eres tan hermosa." Tony whispered as he straddled Clay, leaning down to gently suck on his neck, Clay letting heavenly noises slip past his lips.

Tony sat up to allow the other to take his shirt off while doing the same. He leaned back down to kiss the taller boys nipple, using his hand to play with the other. Clay moaned exceptionally loud, causing Tony to continue doing what he was doing with his mouth, which was driving clay absolutely wild. Tony began to move down the others torso, kissing and sucking and biting all the way down, mumbling _'mine'_ after each hickey was given, marking his territory, until he reached the hem of his pants. 

He tentatively looked up to Clay, who nodded and smirked, ready for this to begin.

Tony slid his pants off along with his boxers, watching as Clay's cock sprung up out the fabric, bouncing back on his stomach.

"Jesus Clay, i haven't even done anything yet and you are already so hard for me." Tony said while chuckling, watching Clay's eyes squint shut.

"You are such a fucking tease Tony, why the fuck am I even with you." Clay said groaning as Tony grabbed the base of his cock, slowly rubbing his hand up and down.

"This," Tony said as he licked from the base to the tip of his cock, swirling his tongue around the tip before he pulled back, "is why you are with me."

Clay groaned back in annoyance, bucking his hips in a desperate attempt to get Tony to get back to what he was doing.

Clay looked  _beautiful_ in this vulnerable state, hands in a vice grip on the sheets, hips bucking slightly, eyes screwed shut. Tony got drunk on the sight, pausing for a second to just admire his boyfriend, before taking him back in his mouth. Clay moaned Tony's name in a pitch that didn't seem possible to be heard by human ears, yet Clay did. 

Tony began to bob his head up and down why massaging the others balls, humming every once in a while, which he knew sent shivers through Clay's body, coming up only once or twice for air, and other for a second, before going right back down again.

"Fuck Tony, this is so good, so good." Clay said as Tony began to bob his head faster, Clay letting out strangled noises, letting tony know that he was about the come. 

And with that, Tony pulled back with a loud  _pop_. 

Clay whimpered at the loss of warmth around his dick, upset that tony would get him all the way there, only to pull back at the last second.

"You tease me in school, I tease you here. You should have known there would be consequences to your little stunt earlier." Tony said with a laugh, jumping up out of the bed to take his pants and boxers of, wondering why he still had them on the the first place. 

"Fuck you." Clay said sighing, propping himself on his elbows as he watched the other get undressed.

"Fuck you?," Tony said while laughing, "Oh, I intend to." 

Tony reached for a condom and lube in Clay's drawer, proceeding to go back to the bed, grabbing Clay by his neck and pulling him up, kissing him roughly.

Tony backed up onto his knees, spreading Clay's legs and lubing up his fingers, getting ready to prep him. Their eyes met, and they both laughed at this situation.

Just 6 months ago, Clay was emotionally and physically distraught over Hannah's death, lonely, and following Hannah's path of depression and self hatred very quickly. 

That of course, was when Tony stepped in and helped Clay back together, piece by piece. And that's when they, inevitably, realized their feelings for each other.

"Are you gonna fucking do something, or are you just gonna stare at me?" Clay said, bringing Tony out of his trance. Tony smirked, and leaned down, begging to kiss at the others v-line, leaving more hickeys in his path. 

"I." suck. "Was." kiss. "Thinking."  _bite_. "About." lick. "You." Tony said the last word as he kissed Clay, moving his finger to Clay's hole. He steadily pushed his middle finger in, feeling Clay gasp against his lips, feeling him writhe and clench around his finger, whimpering, ready for more even though they had just began. 

He slowly moved his finger in and out, curling it, looking for that spot that made Clay insane. Clay moaned and gasped after a few more strokes of his finger, letting him know he had found it.

He addend another finger in, scissoring and stretching the other out even more, continuing to curl his finger and lightly stroke the bundle of nerves. He soon after added a third, when Clay was fully stretched and at the point of fucking himself back on the others fingers. He was a moaning, groaning mess when Tony decided to pull back, leaving Clay, yet again, on the edge.

Clay whimpered, upset that his shithead of a boyfriend had done this to him not once, but twice all within the mater of five minutes. Tony laughed at his boyfriends scrunched up face, feeling a bit bad for leaving the other on the edge twice, but soon forgetting his guilt when he remembered what Clay had said to him in the library earlier.

Tony slowly rolled the condom on, knowing Clay was watching in anticipation, ready to be  _fucked_. 

Clay threw his head back and groaned as Tony leisurely lubed his cock, as if he was in no hurry.

After an extremely long 15 seconds, Tony was finally lubed up and with the condom, he aligned his tip with Clay's hole and gently pushed himself in. Clay moaned, already wanting to go faster, and pushed himself back on Tony's cock. Tony groaned, continuing to gradually push himself in until he was flush against Clay's ass, breathing heavy and waiting for him to give the okay to move. After a few seconds of labored breathing, Clay whimpered out a small but sure 'move' and Tony didn't hesitate in pulling out almost fully, before slamming himself right back in feeling Clay's walls clench on his cock on just that one thrust.

He continued to do this, but it was still at a slower pace then Clay had expected. That's when Clay gabbed Tony by the back of his neck and pulled him close, whispering something in his ear.

"Vamos Tony, fóllame duro como quieras." Clay whispered low in his ears, causing tony something to let loose in Tony that he didn't know he was holding back.

He picked Clay up while he was still inside him, and slammed him on the closest wall, grabbed his hips and began to bounce Clay up and down on his cock.

"Fuck Tony, this is what i have been thinking about all day, you fucking me-" He paused to let out a high pitched moan as tony hit his prostate, reaching down and begging to jerk himself off in time to Tony's rough thrusts. "-against a wall, fuck i have been dreaming of this moment."

Tony moaned in response, picking up his pace in continuing to bounce Clay on his dick as well as thrust into him.

"This is what you wanted, huh? This is what you wanted when you whispered that dirty little phrase in my ear, yeah? You wanted me to fuck you, wanted to feel the  _burn_ of me fucking you rough against a wall?" 

With Tony's rapid fire thrusts, his own stroking, and the dirty words tony just said to him, Clay felt himself unravel very quickly. Within seconds of tony's last word, Clay was clenching his walls and squirting his cum on both of their chests, feeling an even larger heat grow because Tony hadn't reached his orgasm yet, so he continued to fuck the already fucked out boy.

Clay whimpered each time his Tony hit his overly sensitized prostate. It didn't take long after Clay for Tony to come in the condom, finally stopping and breathing during the whole ordeal.

Tony gently pulled Clay off his dick, and carried him over to his bed and gently laid him down. He knew that even if he was fine now, he was gonna be in pain later. He was also pretty sure he had bruised his hips up while he was holding him. After laying Clay down, he pulled his boxers on and laid next to him.

"That was fun," Clay chuckled, "We should really do that again sometimes."

"Never do that again." Tony scoffed, wondering what inspired clay to pull this little stunt.

"Oh, I intend to."

**Author's Note:**

> this is deadass the second fic i have ever felt confident enough to publish lmao its smut so enjoy but other then that i wanna know what yall think of my writing bc the only reason i have two fics is because i cant write for shit lmao  
> translations-  
> Es una lástima que estas estudiando ahora, realmente quiero que me cojas -  
> It's a shame you're studying now, I really want you to fuck me  
> Vamos, mi amor - come, my love  
> Eres tan hermosa - you are so beautiful   
> Vamos Tony, fóllame duro como quieras - come on tony, fuck me as hard as you want
> 
> okay so i wrote this note a month ago it took me a month to write it but i really like it so kudos and feedback would be appreciated thanks bye


End file.
